vcandrewsfandomcom-20200213-history
My Sweet Audrina (2016 film)
My Sweet Audrina is a 2016 Lifetime film that was adapted from the 1982 novel with the same name. It aired on the Lifetime channel on January 9, 2016. Plot Audrina Adare is a young girl who lives in Whitefern, a Victorian Era mansion, with her father Damian, mother Lucietta, aunt Ellsbeth, and cousin Vera. Audrina suffers from unreliable memory process and her family is overly protective of her due to her older sister - also named Audrina and whose grave the family visits every Sunday - having been raped and murdered before she was born. Her parents take special care of her but keep her isolated from others by forbidding her from leaving the mansion and Audrina frequently falls victim to Vera's mocking due to Vera's desire to have Damian love her more. Damian tells Audrina stories about his "first and best Audrina" and convinces the younger Audrina that she can gain her sister's memories through self-hypnosis by rocking in the first Audrina's rocking chair. Due to her lack of contact with others and due to the isolation, Audrina's only contact with the outside world is Vera, who makes it known she despises Audrina for stealing her place in Damian's heart and Audrina is insane for her memory losses. Audrina is haunted by the dreams of her older sister, which includes the moment the first Audrina was raped, leaving the younger Audrina terrified of intimacy. Lucietta becomes pregnant and introduces Audrina to playing the piano but refuses to teach her when Audrina unintentionally upsets her mother by asking if her sister played as well. While walking through the woods without her parents knowing, Audrina becomes acquainted with a neighbor boy named Arden Lowe, whom she's known since childhood. Arden is interested in getting to know her but Audrina, due to her sheltered upbringing, refuses to associate with him. After this meeting, Audrina hears her mother screaming for her and finds Lucietta being cared for by Ellsbeth and suffering a miscarriage. Lucietta later dies from the miscarriage along with the baby, devastating Audrina and Damian. To keep her mother's memory alive, Audrina begins taking piano lessons and begs for her father to let take lessons from Lamar Rensdale, a new piano teacher from Gillard, and he relents after being pressured by Ellsbeth to give Audrina some freedom. Vera, who wants nothing more than to ruin whatever makes Audrina happy and get back at those whom she feels had wronged her, begins taking lessons from Lamar with Audrina. Having blossomed into a beautiful young woman, Audrina is pursued romantically by Arden, who invites her to have a picnic with him by the lake, which she agrees to. During which, Audrina admits she likes him and enjoys his friendship before being interrupted by Vera, who attempts to upset Audrina by leading on Arden. Damian finds them and angrily drags Audrina home. The next day, Arden tries to apologize to Damian, who refuses him and forces him to leave, which angers Audrina. Damian insists he is trying to protect her but Audrina confesses she feels dead due to how her father keeps her isolated. Alarmed by this, Ellsbeth pressures Damian to let Audrina see Arden and he gives in. Audrina and Arden regularly meet up and Audrina starts to fall in love with Arden. He wishes to kiss her but she is too afraid. He takes her to her piano lesson but she discovers that Vera and Lamar are having an affair and Vera taunts her by smiling as they make love, sending Aubrina in despair. As they take a wonder through the woods, she begs for Arden to kiss her but when he does, Audrina has a panic attack as the memory of her sister's rape overcomes her. Arden wonders why Audrina is so upset but he doesn't question her and instead comforts her. Later that night, Vera sneaks into Audrina's room and flaunts erotic pictures on Audrina's bed while mocking how weird she is. Damian finds out and angrily punishes Vera before Ellsbeth comes in, learns what happened, and condemns her daughter. Vera then tells Aurbina that she is her paternal half-sister and Damian is the one who is keeping secrets. Damian denies Vera being his daughter but Ellsbeth doesn't deny it and seems to care less about it. The following morning, they learn that Vera ran away with Lamar. Audrina is upset at Damian for treating Vera so horribly but Damian says Vera hates them all and it is better with her gone, and even Ellsbeth agrees. When Audrina walks out of the room, it is revealed that Damian and Ellsbeth had been lovers when he was engaged to Lucietta and he has seemingly continued their affair after his wife's death, although she is disgusted with how he treats her. As time passes, Audrina learns that Damian and Ellsbeth are lovers as she overhears them argue about Ellsbeth growing tired of how he treats her. Later that night, Audrina discovers Ellsbeth dead at the bottom of the stairs. Her death is ruled an accident and Damian is as protective of Audrina as ever; when she returns home after going to the store, he angrily accuses her of meeting with Arden and locks her in her sister's room, and Audrina destroys remnants of the first Audrina's room in a heated rage. Damian comes in survey the damage and Audrina escapes, and goes to Arden to tell him she wants to marry him. They get married in a simple ceremony with no one attending and reluctantly return to Whitefern to collect some of Audrina's things. Damian apologizes to Audrina and offers to make amends by offering them to live at Whitefern and for Arden to work for his company as an architect. Audrina doesn't want to but knowing Arden is looking for work, she relents. On their wedding night, Audrina is still not prepared for intimacy and she ends up suffering another panic attack. Arden assures her he loves her and will wait for when she is ready. Not long after, Vera returns for Thanksgiving and Audrina convinces Damian to let her stay for a while. As soon as she arrives, Vera sets out to seduce Arden while misleading Audrina about their previous relationship. Arden rejects Vera's advances while continuing to be the loving and devoted husband to Audrina. Vera goes as far as to intentionally cut her foot to get Arden's attention. She asks Audrina to pick up her prescription so she can try to seduce Arden again. This time, she succeeds in kissing him and Audrina walks in on them, and deciding Arden is better off without her for not being able to satisfy him, she asks him to leave. Heartbroken, Arden professes his love to her and admits he knew the first Audrina, as well as having witnessed the rape but was unable to stop it because the assailants were older and bigger than him. Depressed and disillusioned, Audrina goes to the roof and contemplates suicide while Arden tells Damian to finally tell Audrina the truth. Damian relents and confesses that the first Audrina is Audrina herself; Audrina was the one who was gang-raped and her parents wanted to avoid humiliating their daughter by not reporting the crime to the police. The rape left Audrina so traumatized that she attempted suicide several times and Damian subjected her to electro-convulsive therapy, which damaged her memories. Seeing his daughter strapped down and subjected electric shock was too much for Damian and he decided that to heal her was to tell her it was an older sister who was raped and died before she was born. After hearing her father's story, Audrina, doubtful of the truth, runs to the first Audrina's grave and Arden chases after her. He cries out to her that he has always loved her since they were children and Audrina, in an act of forgiveness for these secrets, kisses him and they finally consummate their marriage. Some time later, Audrina thinks she hears voices outside her room and, as she goes to investigate, she is pushed down the stairs. She survives but falls into a coma, during which Arden stays by her side and Damian grieves for her condition. Vera is the only one not affected by what is happening to Audrina and continues with her plan to seduce Arden by drugging his tea and putting him to sleep. Afterwards, she reminds Audrina of her vow to get back at those who wronged her, including her own mother, before disconnecting Audrina's life support. Before Vera can sleep with Arden, Audrina awakens and has flashbacks from when Vera promised to give her a birthday present in the woods to the moment she was raped, including how Arden tried to save her. Audrina tells Damian and Arden that it was Vera who planned the assault due to her being the only person who knew where she would be in the woods. At first Vera denies it but confesses that she did it because all she wanted was for Damian to love and accept her. Damian lashes out at Vera and she runs away from him before she slips and falls down the stairs, dying instantly from her injuries. At Vera's funeral, Audrina expresses forgiveness for Vera and returns to Whitefern with Arden and Damian. Category:My Sweet Audrina Category:My Sweet Aurdrina Movie (2016)